4th Month
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Yamato's forgotten. Again. Yamachi for DV


**A/N: **Yeah I know, it's been ages since I last wrote anything Xx and I think it's really showing in this one-shot… so I apologise in advance o And this is for my lovely DV-chan, for our fourth month anniversary Happy belated 4th month anniversary!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, though I wish it was

**Warnings: **Nothing explicit, just shounen ai :D if you don't like it, then scat.

Oh and the strange marks that look like someone's swearing aren't actually indicating that, they're just the break mark thingies, to show a change in time/ setting n.n;;

!#$&()

**4th Month**

"Y'know... four plus two equals six." Taichi glanced across at Yamato.

"Mm." the blond grunted in return, tuning his bass guitar and not really paying attention to his boyfriend. "Is that so?" he muttered.

"Uh-huh." Taichi nodded, genuine earnestness written all over his face. "So that makes it kinda special, huh?"

"Sure..." Yamato frowned when he plucked an off key string. "Too sharp." he grumbled under his breath and fiddled around with the tuning pegs.

"And well, four's my favourite number. So, y'know..." Taichi glanced at the blond again, and let out a tiny sigh when he realised that Yamato really just wasn't that interested. "I bet you haven't even realised yet." he whispered.

"Mm." Yamato gave a tiny nod, his face a mixture of trying to pretend to look like he was paying attention, and fierce concentration.

_But not on me- he never concentrates on me, _Taichi thought, scowling a little. _He remembered our first month anniversary, but completely forgot the other two. So why does him forgetting our fourth anniversary hurt so much? I should be used to it by now._

"I'm going to go get an ice cream from down the road. You wanna come?" Taichi asked, keeping his voice light and steady.

"Nah, you go ahead." a smile graced Yamato's face as he finally got the string in tune.

"Fine." Taichi glared at the bass guitar. "I guess I'll see you around."

_Goddamnit, why am I so jealous of a fucking guitar?_

"Mm. See you."

Taichi left Yamato's apartment, grumbling under his breath and almost ran Takeru down as stomped his way down the stairs.

"Woah, Tai, you okay?" Takeru asked he fought to regain his balance.

"Oh hey Takeru! Sorry about that." Taichi quickly reached out and helped steady Takeru.

"You sure you okay?" Takeru peered up at Taichi, worry etched over his youthful face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the soccer player flashed him a bright grin. "Anyway, I'd better be going now. See you around!"

"Sure." Takeru sounded a little doubtful. "Oh, and happy fourth anniversary Tai."

Taichi was unable to hide his grimace as he quickly ran off.

_Tai didn't look that happy about it, _Takeru thought, frowning. _Have they had a fight?_

He entered his older brother's apartment and knew exactly what was wrong with Taichi as soon as he saw Yamato playing around with his bass guitar.

_Typical. I bet 'niisan didn't notice that today's their anniversary, just like he hasn't noticed for the other two months. I wish he'd be a bit more romantic towards Tai sometimes, _Takeru thought, shaking his head. _Otherwise he's going to lose him, and he won't even know why._

"TK?" Yamato glanced up as he heard the apartment door open and close. "What's up? You look a little... stressed."

_Stressed's not the right word, _Yamato thought as he took in his little brother's appearance. _He looks worried about something. Has something happened to Hikari? Why hasn't Tai told me?_

He vaguely recalled Taichi being with him earlier on that day- he wasn't sure exactly how long ago- but he didn't recall the brunette saying anything about his sister.

_Then again, I don't really recall what he said at all, _Yamato thought a little guiltily.

"I'm fine." Takeru said flatly and flopped onto the couch.

"Is Hikari okay?"

Takeru looked at him oddly. "Um... yeah? The last time I checked she was."

"Oh. Then what's wrong?" Yamato asked, coming to sit next to his brother.

"Nothing. I'm seriously okay." Takeru reassured him.

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"I was just thinking about Tai, that's all." Takeru said, choosing his words carefully. He couldn't help but smile inwardly as Yamato sat up, his blue eyes showing clearly the concern he felt.

"What? What's wrong with Tai?" he demanded.

Takeru shrugged.

"Goddamnit, tell me!"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with Tai. Well, physically anyway."

"What did he say to you?" Yamato could feel fear stabbing at his heart.

_I should have paid more attention to him, damnit! Is he depressed? Did his parents have a fight? Is he cheating on me? _Panicked thoughts ran around in circles in Yamato's frantic mind.

"Nothing. It's rather what I said to him."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Goddamnit Takeru, stop being so cryptic and tell me what's wrong with my boyfriend!"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "_You're_ the one who's dating him. You go find out what's wrong with him."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't tell you where he was going?"

Yamato vaguely recalled Taichi saying something about ice cream. "I'm going to go find him. Look after my apartment. Don't trash it or anything."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Of course, because I'm _such_ a party animal." he muttered under his breath.

Yamato ignored him and sprinted out of the apartment.

!#$&()

Taichi poked his ice cream despondently. He didn't really feel like ice cream- there was something deeply depressing about eating ice cream by yourself on your fourth month anniversary.

_I'm so pathetic, _he thought angrily. _It's not like four months actually means anything- I should be happy because I'm with him, and that should be enough for me. So why am I so worked up over some stupid anniversary?_

He shoved a large chunk of ice cream into his mouth defiantly, as if to prove to himself that he was fine, that it didn't matter to him.

It somewhat backfired as he got a bad case of brain freeze and proceeded to make an ass out of himself as he spluttered and choked on the ice cream as bemused diners looked on.

He managed to swallow the ice cream and cradled his now sore head.

_This day's just going from bad to worse, _he thought resignedly.

His musing was interrupted as a certain blond sat down opposite him.

"Tai? Are you okay?"

Taichi blinked, dazed. "Yama?"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Yamato reached out and rested his hand across Taichi's forehead.

"Umm... I'm fine." Taichi smiled at his lover. The blond was just too damn adorable for his own good when he got all concerned like that. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want any ice cream?"

"Well, Takeru said that there was something wrong with you." Yamato huffed. "So I got a little worried."

"You're so sweet." Taichi leaned across and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

Yamato scowled at him playfully. "I'll have none of that dirty talk coming out of your mouth."

Taichi laughed. "Dirty talk?" he winked roguishly at Yamato. "I'll show you some _real_ dirty talk."

Yamato smirked. "Now there's something I look forward to." he laughed. "I thought you were going to help Sora prepare for that chick's birthday party?"

"Yeah well, I just thought it would be better to spend the day with you." Taichi said in all seriousness.

Yamato hid a smile. Taichi was possibly the cutest person inhabiting the earth- and he didn't even realise it.

"Too scared of hyped up girls?" he teased.

Taichi shot him an odd look and shook his head. "Of course not." he said, a little indignantly.

_He really hasn't realised yet..._

"Then why didn't you go?" Yamato asked, a little confused.

_Why did he choose to come and stick around with me for the day when he knew that I would be busy with band stuff? Not that I'm complaining about spending time with him, but it would've made more sense for him to go with Sora, _Yamato thought, trying to puzzle it out.

"I told you, I wanted to be with you." Taichi rolled his eyes. "All that time playing loud music must've screwed up your hearing, Yama."

Yamato mock scowled at him.

_It still doesn't make sense though... _Shrugging inwardly, Yamato gave it up as a lost cause and decided that Taichi was one of those people that just didn't make sense. _And I love him for it._

He grabbed a spare spoon and stole a large scoop of Taichi's ice cream.

"Hey! That's mine! I paid for that!" Taichi pouted.

"Too bad." Yamato garbled around a mouthful of ice cream. "You should learn to share, Tai."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

They finished the ice cream quickly and Yamato ordered another, and this time he let his lover eat most of it.

They stayed in the ice cream shop until the shopkeeper came and politely kicked them out.

"That was fun." Taichi commented, licking his lips, trying to get any ice cream remaining off.

"Here, you missed a spot." Yamato said and leant in for a kiss.

"You're so cheesy." Taichi muttered against Yamato's smooth, pliant lips, which curved into a smile.

The blond's arm snaked around Taichi's lithe waist, pulling the brunette closer, while his other hand cradled his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. Taichi's arms went around Yamato's neck, and he pressed himself even closer to the blond.

They pulled apart reluctantly, sucking in much needed oxygen. Both of their cheeks were flushed and Taichi flashed a grin at his lover.

"I should probably get going. Hikari will be wondering where I got to." he said, not sounding very pleased about it.

"If you have to." Yamato said unhappily. "Are you positive...?"

Taichi nodded sadly. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Yamato nodded. "Of course." he pressed a sweet kiss against Taichi's forehead, enjoying the way the brunette let out a contented sigh.

"Oh, and um here." Taichi pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Yamato.

"What's it for?" the blond asked, confused. "It's not my birthday, Tai."

"I know that!" Taichi laughed. "I'm not an idiot, Yama."

"Then what's it for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Yamato shook it curiously.

Taichi was silent for a while, then shrugged. "Yeah well I'm off home now. Night!"

"Thank you, Tai." Yamato kissed his boyfriend again, enjoying the way their bodies fit together perfectly. He carefully pocketed the present, and watched Taichi walk off, still a little puzzled.

_A random gift? _he wondered, slowly walking home. He was dying to know what was inside the box, but decided that it would be better to wait until he got home before he opened it. _Tai sure has been acting weird today. It's almost like he's hiding something from me..._

As soon as he stepped inside his apartment he pulled the box out of his pocket and started tearing off the wrapping paper.

Takeru glanced up from the sofa. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"A present." Yamato grunted, intent on opening his gift. "From Tai."

"Aa." Takeru bit his lip.

'_niisan still hasn't realised, _the younger blond thought, wincing slightly. _Poor Tai... he even got 'niisan a present and everything._

Yamato gasped at the silver bracelet inside. It was a simple silver chain with a small plate that had a tiny heart engraved on the inside and his and Tai's initials alongside the heart.

_It's beautiful! _Yamato thought and immediately put it on.

"It must've cost him a fair bit..." Yamato breathed as he admired his new bracelet.

He noticed a small folded up piece of paper still inside the box and unfolded it.

_/Hey Yama,_

_Here's to four months together! These months have been really special for me, and being with you has been really awesome!_

_Anyway, I'm going to cut this letter short, with me being a crap letter writer and all that. What I'm basically trying to get at is happy 4th anniversary!_

_Love you to bits,_

_Your Tai xoxoxo/_

Realisation hit Yamato like a tonne of bricks. "F- fourth anniversary?" he repeated, shocked.

_Oh God..._

He looked over at Takeru who was watching him sympathetically. "Fourth anniversary today, 'niisan." he stated softly.

_How could I have forgotten? Again? _he let out a quiet groan and threw himself onto the couch next to his little brother. _Anniversaries mean so much to Tai, and I've forgotten three times in a row! Goddamnit..._

"What do I do?" he asked aloud, massaging his temples. "Do you think he'll forgive me, TK?"

Takeru shrugged. "I'm sure he will. Tai's not one to hold grudges, you know that better than anyone. I would do some serious sucking up though, 'niisan."

"How could I have been so stupid?" Yamato whispered, resting his head on his hands.

"Stop angsting about it." Takeru admonished. "Just go and apologise already! He's been waiting all day for you to realise that it was your anniversary, so just hurry up and find him! Go!"

Yamato flashed him a quick, grateful smile before sprinting out of the apartment for the second time that day.

!#$&()

Taichi was just finishing off his dinner when the doorbell rang. Leaving his food reluctantly, he opened the door and was surprised to find a heavily panting Yamato standing there.

"Yama? Are you okay?" he asked, worried, reaching out to pull his boyfriend inside.

"God, Tai, I'm so sorry." Yamato managed to get out between pants. "I- I had no idea, I can't believe I forgot."

Taichi scrunched up his face. "It's not that big a deal, Yama. I understand that you've been really busy lately."

"But it's still no excuse." Yamato shook his head. "And what about the past two months? I'm such an idiot!"

"Relax, Yama!" Taichi gently pushed the blond onto the sofa. "I admit that I _was_ angry at you this morning, because you didn't realise that it was our anniversary. But then... I dunno, I realised that we don't need an anniversary, because every day with you-" he scowled. "Ok, this is going to come out really cheesy. But seriously, Yama, every day with you is special, and I- eh, I dunno." he grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just not the most eloquent guy in the world."

Yamato grabbed Taichi and pulled the surprised boy onto his lap, resting his forehead against Tai's.

"Ah, Yama? Hikari's still somewhere in the apartment..."

"I don't care." Yamato said quietly. "Tai... you mean everything to me, you know that right?"

Taichi's chocolate brown eyes widened incredulously. "Yama..."

"You're family to me, Tai." Yamato carried on, rubbing his thumb gently over Tai's cheekbone. "And I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't." Taichi said firmly, not a hint of doubt in his voice. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm such an idiot... Because I don't treasure you as much as I should. Because I forgot our anniversary." Yamato pushed a lock of hair out of Taichi's eyes. "Because I don't pay you as much attention as I should."

"Stop being so stupid!" Taichi laughed and kissed the end of Yamato's nose. "You're so silly, Yama. You treat me better than anyone else, and I don't want things to change. Who cares if you forget our anniversaries? We don't need them, because we've got each other. And why should a stupid day be more important to me than your love?"

Yamato smiled up at his lover. "I like your logic." he pulled Taichi into a gentle kiss, slipping his hand under the brunette's t-shirt and running his hand up and down Taichi's smooth back.

At that moment Hikari walked into the room. She made a face at the sight of them.

"Keep it in the bedroom, guys." she teased, smirking as they quickly sprung apart.

"Hikari!" Taichi went a deep shade of red. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, 'kari, I don't suppose you'd like to keep Takeru company for the night would you?"

"Excuse me?" Hikari stared at him. Taichi ogled his lover, obviously shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Yamato quickly said, realising how his words had sounded. "Just go uh watch a dvd or something. Here's some money for a dvd. Please 'kari?"

Hikari rolled her eyes and grabbed the money off Yamato.

"_Boys_." she grumbled under her breath and walked out of the apartment.

Yamato grinned at Taichi and pulled him back onto his lap. "Now where were we?"

Taichi beamed happily at him. "Are you sure you don't mind spending some time with me?"

Yamato cupped Taichi's face in his hands. "I'd love nothing more than to spend some time with you, Tai. In fact," he winked roguishly, "I'm going to spend all night with you."

Taichi blushed and ducked his head. Yamato lifted Taichi's chin up with his finger and pressed a sweet kiss against his lover's lips.

"Happy fourth anniversary, Tai." He whispered

And in Tai's mind, there could simply be no better way for him to be spending his fourth month anniversary.

Owari

!#$&()

**A/N: **And that be it! CC only please, flames are NOT welcome n.n;;


End file.
